Boarding School meets the streets
by Gta Fan since III
Summary: Follow up to Two Worlds Collide
1. Chapter 1

Boarding school meats the streets.

Junk yard meth lab

Awakening in the the beat up Ford Bronco in the parking lot of a cheap motel, Wade stretches and jumps over the bed rail into the parking lot. Across the lot a motel door opens and Trevor wearing cuffed jeans and hunting boots walks out with a beer in his hand. "Wade! What the fuck are you doing!?" Trevor says as he walks closer to Wade. "Nothing, just stretching Trevor sir." Trevor opens the door to his truck and gets in. "Get in the truck Wade!" Trevor starts the truck and Wade jumps into the truck. Wade lands in the truck as it starts to move. Wade grabs the roll bar and positions himself hovering over a position inbetween the passenger side seat and wheel well. He lets go of the roll bar and falls into place "Where we goin'?" Wade asks. "American Rust, some bullshit junkyard Ron found. Him and Chef are checking it out."

At the junkyard, Wade and Trevor get out of the truck. Ron comes running down to them. "Chef and I found the perfect place..."' "Show me! Trevor yells. Ron and Trevor begin walking up the hill as Wade walks toward the back of the junk yard an into a make shift shelter and sees a blue Baird girl wit a blood stained face. She points a revolver at him and says "Who the fuck are you? On of Jefferson's twisted shits sent to finish me off?" Wade stoops down to her level, pushes the revolver down and says "Who's Jefferson? And what do you mean finish you off?" Noticing a bottle of water and a cleanish rag next to him, he picks them up. He I caps the bottle and pours some of the water out onto the rag and puts the bottle down. With his free hand Wade takes his index finger and thumb, placing them on either side of her chin he tilts her head back and wipes the caked on blood off her face with the rag. Trevor walks in to find them and slowly says "What do we have here?" In a menacing tone. "Uh, Hi Trevor..." "Don't give me that 'hi Trevor'shit. What did you tell her!?" "I told her nothin'." The girl stands up with the gun at her side and says "If you're one of Jefferson's, please kill me now. Finish his fuck up." "Jefferson, as in Mark Jefferson?" Chloe raises the gun. "Put it down!" Trevor says. "We beat the shit out of him and locked him in the trunk of his car." "Where'd you leave him?" "The parking lot of some art school." "Blackwell?" "Yeah! Why, he sleep with you for a boost in your grade and that didn't happen so he shot you?" "No!" The girl yells as she tries to run out of the shelter but passes out in Trevor's arms. Trevor feels her neck and says "She's got a pulse,Take her to the truck and wait for me. She knows something."

At the cheap motel, Wade sits in a chair across from the bed that the girl is laying in. The girl moves and Wade walks over. "So what's your name?" "Chloe. Now tell me where I am before I break you in two!" "You're at a budget motel across from two whales diner. You said something about Jefferson before you past out, was he the one who shot you?" "How?" Chloe says. "You mentioned him a few times." Just then wades phone goes off. He unlocks it to find a text from Max. _Hey, you busy? Yeah, boss has me pulling some late hours._ Trevor walks in and says "You're relived." _Boss just said I'm done. You want to chill? Where at? You know two whales? Yeah. See you there in twenty._ Wade walks out of the hotel room.

Trevor walks over to Chloe and says "So you never told me why Jefferson shot you." "Do you know him?" "Do I look like the type of person that would associate my self with that type of filth? That's a retort all question Chloe!" "How do you know my name?" "You need to keep your I.D. in a safe place. So the reason Jefferson wants you dead is?" "He drugged my girlfriend, took pictures of her and buried her the junk yard. Max, a girl I was working on..." "Did you say Max?" "Yeah Max Caulfield, why?" "Short, brown hair?" "Yeah, What did you do!?" "She was drugged out in the back of Jefferson's car, I drove her back to the school and Wade walked her to her room. I know what you're thinking and he won't hurt her. He loves that girl."

Author's note; Hello guys. To the guest that reviewed this and wanted me to do another hree tou go.


	2. Date with dirt

Date with dirt.  
At Two Whales dinner, Wade walks into the restaurant and sits down in a booth. An older woman with dark hair walks over and says "My names Joyce and I'll be your server tonite. What'll it be Darlin'?" "Can I get a coke and I'm waitin' for someone." "Well, I'll double back when I see you sittin' with someone." Joyce walks away, a twangy banjo and guitar country song comes on over the jukebox as the swings open and the bell attached to a string rings. Two Semi truck drivers walk in and sit at the bar. Wade overhears one saying "Man, driving through paleato bay and up to this shit hole. We don't get paid enough." "Yeah all these stupid ass rich kids starring at their phones while driving. Least you don't have to pass that prep school, black whole somthin' or other." "Sounds like you aren't to happy to be here?" Joyce says with a friendly smile. "You ever been out of the state?" One trucker asks "Can't say that I have." "Yeah there's a lot better places than here." Another customer walks into the dinner. It's a girl with a gray hoodie that says Jane across the front with the hood pulled over her head. The girl walks over to the booth where Wade is sitting and slides into the bench across from him. She pulls her hood down and shakes her head to let her hair flow. Joyce walks over to the and places a large glass down on the table in front of Wade. "Hey sweetie." Joyce says looking in Max's direction. "Hey Joyce." "You heard from Chloe." "Not yet, I'm sure she'll be around." "Yeah, she does this type a thing every once and then she'll show up. I just hope she does before David finds her. I do t know what he'll do. I did find an apology note in the garage when I went to go throw in a load of laundry last night. So what'll it be?" "May have a cherry coke and a burger?" "You may." Joyce Turns and looks at Wade and says "Whatda ya'll have?" "Burger, same as hers." "Coming right up." Joyce walks away. "So you know her?" Wade asks "Yeah," Max starts, "her daughter is my best friend."

After some light conversation and both of them eating their meals Joyce walks over and says"Anything else?" Wade looks in Max's eyes and they sit silently for a moment. Wade breaks his gaze and says "The bill." "It's on the house." "Thanks Joyce." Max says. They get and walk out.

While walking down the street, Max pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a cheap Bic lighter. "You smoke?" She asks. "No." He replies. "Yeah, I didn't, before..." "What?" Max takes a cigarette and places it between her lips. She slips the pack back into a pocket of her hoodie and tries to light the cigarette. Wade pulls out a black zippo lighter lights her cigarette. Wade takes her old lighter and throws it. "Thanks asshole." He places his zippo in her hand and folds her fingers closed. "I can't..." "Just take it I'll grab another one." "So like I was saying, I didn't smoke, till Chloe, her daughter got shot and I got a needle jabbed in my neck the night I was at the barn. Jefferson that sick fuck, he did it which leads me to ask, why where you at that barn with that older guy?" "He's my room mate and we had just got here. We saw a dirt road with no markings and were wondering what was back there so got out and looked at it then you know the rest. " They walk to a bus stop. "I'll wait with you." The bus pulls up to the stop and Max gets on the bus. Wade running as fast as he can back to the motel. Nearly breaking the door off the hinges. He looks around the room and sees the bathroom door closed. Trevor walks out of the bathroom. "We need to return her." Wade says "Wade..." "No Trevor we need to take her to her family! The whole towns lookin' for her." Trevor gets in Wade's face and says will you shut the fuck up! You're going to draw to much attention." Trevor walks back and sits in a chair. "So mr genius, where the fuck do we take her?" "She has some form of wheels, we found her at the junkyard..." "My trucks at American Rust." Chloe says laying in bed. She tries to get up but coughs up blood. "Shit." "You're gonea need anther day for that shit to heal up.


	3. Today is a new Day

"But today is a new day Trevor." Wade says in a questioning tone. "Yeah, but we need her in tip top shape..." "What?" "We need her to be healthy and to not know what we're doing." Chloe hears from the other side of the room. She tries to slowly roll off the bed but both Trevor and Wade walk towards her. _Shit_. "So what did you hear and what do you know!?" Trevor says in his usual rough tone. "Trevor..." "SHUT UP WADE!" "Yes Trevor." "All I heard was that you want me in tip top shape. All I know is that you were scouring the junkyard, possibly for car parts." "Good, stick with that. Now, can you walk?" Chloe gets up from the bed and stands briefly. She slowly walks towards the bathroom. "Okay, not trying to be a freak. Get undressed and throw the blood stained clothes out here." "Why?" Chloe asks. "I'm not having some girl in the passenger side of my truck with blood stained clothes leading to police activity in a small town." Chloe walks into the bathroom takes the dingy off white towels off the bar. She turns the water on. After disrobing she opens the door a crack and throws the blood soaked tank top and jeans out the door. She jumps in the shower. _Well, shit, you got yourself into a crazy situation this time. There's a crazy old dude and a weird guy close to my age_. She thought as she let the water hit her skin. Scrubbing the dried blood off her skin she looks at arms fully extended. _That's a lot of blood. Did that fuck shoot me somewhere else?_ She thought while looking and feeling all around her body. After cleaning herself off she gets out of the shower and towels herself off. She slips into her panties and bra with a towel she wraps herself up. She opens the bathroom door and sits down in a cloth lounge chair by the bed she was sleeping on. She turns her head to see Wade suddenly look down. "You can look at me y'know." Chloe gets up from the chair she is sitting and walks over to Wade reaches her free hand out and places it under his chin. She gently tilts his head up so that he is looking at her eye to eye. "So what's your deal with the older guy?" "Who, Trevor?" Chloe nods. "He's my friend." "Some type of friend, yelling at you." "Well, when your friends abandon you in San Andreas on the way to the Gathering..." "What's the Gathering?" Chloe asks with a confused tone in her voice." "It's a concert for the insane clown posse. Anyway, DaisyBelle, Criss Chronic and the rest of my friends were looking to score some drugs and they just flat up and left. So Trevor found me and took me in."

Just as Wade finishes talking Trevor walks through the door with a duffel bag and pushes it to Chloe. "So, something tells me you don't live at the junk yard." "No, my truck should be by the fence as you enter the junk yard." "Good. Get dressed and we'll drop you of at your truck. Go straight home. Your parents are probably worried sick about you."

At the junkyard Chloe gets out of the truck and into hers. She turns the engine over and winds down the window to say. "Thanks again guys." She says as she pulls out of the junkyard

At Blackwell Academy, Chloe parks down the street. She makes the trip up to the girls dorm and up to Max's room. She walks up to the door and knocks on it. Max cracks the door, then opens it wide and pulls Chloe into the room and slams the door shut. She says "Oh my God Chloe, you're alive! Do they know?" "Nope, you, me and the two dudes who took me in are the only people who know." "Holy shit. I'm so glad you're alive." "Max, what happened that night?" "My memory is a little fuzzy. I remember he lured us there. Drugged me, I yelled your name but he pulled the trigger." "Who's he?" "Mark Jefferson. These two guys who rescued me, they took his car and drove me here." "What did those two guys look like?" "There was a guy who I'm dating. Oh, yeah I'm dating my rescuer. There was also this older guy." Chloe jumps off the bed and says "Oh shit those were the guys who saved me to. So what's Wade like?" "He's cool, quiet and maybe a little shy but he's fun to be around." "Oh so Max has a new man in her life." "Stop it Chloe." "Now pronouncing Mr and Mrs. Wade. Well, that's enough teasing for one day. I'm going to find Joyce and give her a good scare."

Chloe walks into the teacher's parking lot to see Mark Jefferson's black Cadillac El Marige. Chloe knowing that this was Mark Jefferson's car knocks on the trunk. She hears a muffled knocking back. _Towing will take care of that._ She walks to where her truck is.

She pulls into the parking lot of Two whales dinner. She walks over to the front door and looks in the circular window. Glad to see this place still remains the same. She walks in walks over to the juke box and scrolls through the listings. She pops in a dime and presses B5. The pretenders "Don't Get Me Wrong" plays over the speakers. She jumps into the booth where she and Max used to sit. Joyce with her eyes on the menus reaches the table and says "My names Joyce and I'll..." "I know mom, so you glad to see me?" Joyce's eyes deviate from her note pad as she looks at Chloe and says "Oh MY GOD, THANK GOD YOUR HOME. So what'll it be?" Cherry Coke with a Cheese burger and fries please." "Glad to see you still have your appetite and some manners. I'll be back with your cherry Coke in a second." Joyce walks away with Chloe's order. After ten seconds Joyce walks back with a full glass in hand. Joyce sits down across from Chloe. "So what happened?" Joyce asks. "Mom, it's real messed up and I'd like to tell you and David at home. I don't want anyone to over hear anything."

At the price home Chloe and Joyce sit on the couch. The front door swings open and Chloe turns her head. Without him noticing Chloe gets up from the couch and runs the over to David. She hugs him. "Chloe, my God, where you've been?" David says in a tone of shock and astonishment. "David, you're going to want to sit down for that." They both walk over to the living room. Chloe on the couch near Joyce. David in a high back chair. "So, I'm not making any of this up. Max and I found out what happened to Rachel Amber and found her make shift burial site. Mr. Jefferson texted us from Nathan's phone saying that he had moved her. He shot me." Chloe pulls back hair to reveal the stitch work that Trevor had done. He drugged Max, the guys who saved me saved her as well." David jumps up from the couch and says "Where is Jefferson." While he walks toward the garage. "His car is in the teacher's parking lot."

Author's note:; So Trevor as rough as he is let her go. Probably not what you were expecting but hey Trevor can have some redeemable qualities. David, yeah he's gun happy or trigger happy. Can't wit to see wher the next on takes us. Trevor and David actually seeing eye to eye on somethingmaybe? check out the next one and most importantly Happy Holidays to you all and a happy New Year


	4. polar opisite

Boarding school meets the streets.

When polar opposites see eye to eye.

In the rusted out Bronco. Trevor sits on the tailgate looking out at the beach. He opens the cooler next to him and grabs a bottle of beer. He looks to his right and sees a dirty motor home. _Shit, the things I could do in that thing._ He goes back to looking at the ocean. The door of the motor home slams open. A dingy man and a perfectly manicured dog walk out of the open door. Trevor takes a swig form the beer bottle and throws the empty bottle on the ground to the left of the truck. After about an hour the man and dog come back. The man slams the door to the camper and walks over to Trevor, looks him in the eye and says "So what brings you here?" "The views." Trevor says in his usual short way of speaking. The man not picking up on the fact the Trevor wishing not make friends with the man let alone speak with him turns to face the beach and says. "So where you from? I know most the people in this small town. I haven't seen you before." "San Andreas." "So what what brings you here?" "I needed air." Trevor says as he slides off the tailgate and stretches. "So why you asking all these questions? You the town watch or something?" The man turns around and says. "No, I notice you got a look to ya and seeing as I'm not highly liked..." Trevor walks up to the man, lifts his aviator style sunglasses and says. "Look man. WE AINT THE SAME. I'm here to blend in." "Take it easy. Wouldn't want any undue attention." A blue truck pulls up and honks twice. The man walks over to the truck. Trevor stands back. The man in the truck hands the man a stack of cash. A Baggie switches hands. The man walks back as the truck pulls away. "So you're a dealer,eh?" Trevor asks. "No." The man says defensively. Trevor says "I know a drug deal when I see one and you're a dealer." The man goes for a knife in his pocket. Trevor pulls out his colt 1911. "So you're a dumb ass dealer. Why just a knife? You realize any punk with a gun and a lil' luck you're dead." The Dealer says "You know how hard it is to get a gun in this town?" "Can't be that hard. I seen shells all over the place." "Yeah, but getting a gun is hard out here. You don't run across many gun shows..." "You steal one. Look, I got to get going." "No no no, wait up. So I take you're a dealer as well. I got a customer base and can get money in your hand." "Name?" "Frank." "You ever sell meth Frank?" "Yeah." "First find me a place to cook then we talk, till then no one knows any thing." Trevor walks over to the driver side of the bronco and gets in he starts the truck and says "Here's my number." Handing Frank a yellow note. "Call me from an untraceable line." The Bronco pulls off.

The Bronco pulls into the back of American Rust. Trevor sits in the Truck as Mark Jefferson's car pulls up. David gets out of the car and walks to the trunk. _What the fuck._ The trunk pops open. David grabs a shovel as Trevor opens his door. David drops the shovel on the ground. Trevor slowly sneaks over to the car. David pulls Mark Jefferson out of the car and punches him. "Find the burial site!" David says in a firm stern tone. Mark sees Trevor and starts murmur through the duct tape on his mouth. David draws his HK VP9. "WHOS THERE!?" David yells. "I'M ARMED!" "FUCK YOU DOING WITH JEFFERSON!?" Trevor yells. He walks closer to the two men with his hands up. "This guy drugs girls. I caught him with a drugged girl in his car." "Show me the burial site." David says gun drawn on Mark.

The men reach the shallow grave. "Start digging!" David yells as he hits Mark in the arm with the shovel. The grave is dug and the smell brings Mark and David to their knees. David had drop his gun and Mark reaches for it. Trevor steps on Jefferson's hand and says "I don't think so." Trevor grabs the gun."You don here?" David nods his head while coughing. Trevor hits Mark as he stands up. Mark stumble into the shallow grave. "Good night you fuck." Trevor says as shoots Jefferson in the face. Trevor picks up the shovel and begins to cover the body of Jefferson and the body bag. "Hey... Hey... Look, uh..." David coughs a little bit and gets up. "What do you want?" Trevor asks. David says "can we not talk about this." "Sure. You also need a ride back to town." Trevor walks over to Jefferson's car light a match and throws it into the gas tank. The car explodes as Chloe speeds up in her truck. She opens the passenger side door.'"DAVID GET IN!" She looks over and says "It's you." Referring to Trevor. "That's the guy who saved me." "Look, there's no time we'll meet up go your way I'll go mine."


End file.
